(1) Both passive and active immunity against experimental cryptococcosis could be induced in mice by a vaccine composed of crytococcal capsular polysaccharide conjugated to tetanus toxoid. (2) Candida albicans maltase has been purified and the gene cloned and sequenced. (3) Cryptococcus neoformans diphenol oxidase has been released from the cell wall and partially purified. (4) The small subunit ribosomal RNA of Blastomyces dermatitides has been cloned and sequenced. (5) An integrin like protein has been found on the surface of C. albicans.